Elfa y enano
by Albagarnie
Summary: Pocas son las historias que se cuentan sobre el tiempo de los enanos exiliados en las Montañas Azules. Hay una, sin embargo, sobre una elfa y un enano. (Kiliel, AU)


**Este fic junta dos cosas que llevaba tiempo queriendo probar: un AU extremo, y esta forma narrativa. Esto es lo que he conseguido. A ver qué os parece :)**

* * *

><p>Pocas son las historias que se cuentan sobre el tiempo de los enanos exiliados en las Montañas Azules.<p>

Hay una, sin embargo, sobre una elfa y un enano.

No un enano cualquiera, sino un príncipe de Durin, mas nacido en la pobreza del seno de una familia real sin corona ni reino.

Esta historia comenzó en un duro invierno en Eren Luid, cuyas voraces y heladas tormentas no permitían regresar a esa casa al gran Thorin Escudo de Roble, quién por un viaje había dejado solos a su hermana y sus dos hijos. Uno de esos días, Kili, el menor de ellos, trajo la suerte de poner sus ojos más allá de la fría ventana, para llegar a ver un cuerpo cayendo sobre la nieve como si de un copo más se tratase. Salió de la casa a su ayuda, enfrentándose al frío entorno que helaba hasta sus huesos, y lo tomó por los brazos para dirigirlo al cálido hogar. Con solo acercarse descubrió que era una mujer, y en su trayecto que no era enana, ni humana, sino una dama elfa. Estaba viva, pero permanecía inconsciente, a pesar de la conocida gran resistencia de los elfos. Pidió Kili ayuda entonces a su madre y a su hermano, para poder devolverle el color y salvarle la vida. Dís, la princesa de Erebor, jamás olvidó la ayuda que los elfos les negaron en su momento de mayor necesidad. Pero como si a la imagen de aquella muchacha la compasión se alzara contra el rencor y en el interior de su corazón se proclamara victoriosa, prestó su ayuda a aquella elfa.

Le quitaron sus ropas congeladas y las cambiaron por vestiduras enanas, llevándolas anchas de hombros y cortas de piernas. La tumbaron junto al fuego del hogar, cubriéndola con sus mantas más sofocantes, pero no despertó. El color rosáceo regresó a sus mejillas y a sus labios, derritiéndose la blanca nieve que era su tez, pero no despertó. Mas esto en su lugar hizo que su salvador, el más joven príncipe enano, pudiera contemplar un momento aquel rostro de vida. Y quedó unos segundos detenido, prendado de su belleza.

Pasaron horas, y con su color ya recobrado, pero no despertó. Y fue llevada de junto a la chimenea a una habitación. Y a partir de entonces Kili permaneció junto a ella en ese mismo cuarto. Se excusó diciendo que debía estar cuando despertara, para calmarla y ayudarla. La realidad era que tan prendado había quedado de su rostro, su figura, su cabello libre y suelto extendido sobre la almohada; que solo deseaba poder admirarla. Pero aún había cosas en ella que deseaba ver: sus movimientos, su voz, sus ojos.

Tres días pasaron, y finalmente, uno de estos deseos se convirtió en realidad. Estando Kili en ese cuarto, abrió la elfa los ojos. Unos ojos verdes cuales las más bellas esmeraldas, que llevaron la admiración del enano mucho más allá. Su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se detuvo, cuando ella lo miró y alzó su hermosa y fuerte mano, y rozó con la punta de los dedos su barba, y luego el contorno de su oreja. Bajó la mirada a sus pies, comprobando su raza.

Pero solo fueron sus ojos, no su voz, lo que se dejó mostrar. Tras su despertar, la doncella elfa no habló. Permanecía en silencio solo habitando aquella habitación. Por esto Dís la tachó de desagradecida, pero la opinión fue realmente diferente en Kili. El misterio que la envolvió hizo que solo quisiera saber más de ella, y esta curiosidad hizo que de vez en cuando fuera a observarla. Muchas veces la vio trenzando su cabello, pero sin ningún enganche para sujetarlas poco duraban sus peinados. También la vio salir de la habitación solo a un lugar, a un patio al que se salía por ese cuarto, cada noche a mirar las estrellas. Pasaba todas las horas de la noche contemplando ese manto, desde que aparecía el primer lucero, hasta que ese mismo desaparecía. Kili la miraba por su ventana siempre antes de acostarse. Hubo una noche, nublada, en la que pudo ver que ella estaba trenzando su cabello, y que por mucho que lo trabajara siempre se deshacía. Tuvo entonces una idea, cogió unos enganches de su cabello y fue con ella. Cuando estuvieron en el patio, y ella lo miró sorprendida, le tendió tímidamente ese obsequio. Ella lo tomó, y cuando hizo esto, y los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, algo surgió. Algo que la Tierra Media jamás había visto.

Aquel fue el primero de muchos detalles. Kili lavó la ropa de ella y se la devolvió, y sintió su corazón salirse del pecho cuando vio su figura ataviada con esas galas. Buscó escritos que hablaran sobre los elfos, para poder saber más de ella, y escritos le llevó. Él era también el que le llevaba comida, y todo lo que le hiciera falta. Todo lo que ella daba a cambio de todos estos detalles no era más que una mirada con un brillo agradecido, pero para él era más que suficiente. El último de estos obsequios fue una delicada cadena fabricada a mano por él, que más tarde se convertiría en el mayor tesoro de la elfa. Esto ocurrió justo antes de que un cambio en esta historia sucediera.

Un mes pasó desde la llegada de la elfa, y ataques de orcos empezaron a llegar a esas ciudades, y Fili y Kili tuvieron que salir a defender. Se marcharon un día, y tan solo tres días pasaron antes de su regreso. El hermano mayor, lleno de pánico, venía cargando a Kili, que se movía entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, soltando graves gritos de dolor que se escuchaban antes de que se les viera llegar. Dís tomó en brazos a su hijo, que se revolvía ardiendo de fiebre. La madre lo tumbó y pidió a Fili que fuera rápido a buscar a un médico, Oin, y rezara porque aún pudieran ayudarle. Cuando escuchó los gritos de Kili, la elfa hospedada en aquella casa se asomó por primera vez al salón tras la puerta de su cuarto, y salió por primera vez en cuanto vio su estado. Con solo ver los síntomas en su cuerpo y oír a Fili hablar sobre la flecha que le habían clavado, supo de qué se trataba. Cuando Fili salió en busca del médico, ella fue tras él. Una vez en su casa, Fili comenzó a llamarlo, y la elfa a buscar con la mirada entre las hierbas, en pos de la que necesitaba. Cuando el enano llegó, por primera vez, la elfa habló. Dejó su voz escucharse, con una sola palabra. Pero fue todo lo que hizo falta.

Athelas.

Cuando comprendió lo que ocurría, Oin sacó esas mismas hierbas y ordenó que le hicieran caso. Partieron los tres hacia la casa, donde Kili cada vez se perdía más, y una vez allí la elfa comenzó a hablar de nuevo, con palabras rápidas explicando cómo debían actuar. En unos segundos, Kili estaba tumbado sobre una mesa y ella tenía en sus manos las hierbas listas para su curación, la del morgul que en su sangre se había clavado por la flecha. Los enanos le sujetaban. Sería doloroso, pero tenía que salvar su vida. Empezó a pronunciar palabras de otra lengua, y puso las hierbas en su herida. Aquello provocó el mayor de los gritos en Kili, pero no se podía detener. Su voz continuó sonando, la curación actuando, y el dolor fue venciendo a Kili. Mas la sanación llegaba a su cuerpo, limpiando el veneno, y esto también lo podía sentir. En medio de esa espiral comenzó a surgir una luz de bienestar, y pudo entonces el enano ser más consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y la vio entonces, y la escuchó. La hermosa elfa a la que había conocido, brillando como la más bella estrella. Unas mágicas palabras, en una mística lengua, saliendo de sus labios. Estaba escuchando su voz.

La curación funcionó, salvando su vida y dejándole dormir pacíficamente. Pero aquella mágica visión lo había llamado demasiado, y pronto despertó. Cuando tuvo a la elfa junto a él, cuando pudo rozar su mano, solo tuvo fuerzas para preguntarle su nombre. Y la hermosa voz respondió. Tauriel. Atesoraría por siempre esa palabra.

A partir de entonces, Tauriel comenzó a hablar. A pesar de ya haberse salvado, Kili necesitaba recuperarse, y fue ella quien se encargó de cuidarle entonces. Con los demás tan solo hablaba para dar algunas explicaciones sobre lo que necesitaba Kili. Pero con este, el más joven príncipe, la elfa cambió. Pasó mucho tiempo con él en su cuarto, mientras él estaba en la cama recuperándose ella le hablaba de las maravillas que había visto, cosas que él jamás habría imaginado. Cuando fue encontrándose mejor, él también pudo hablar, y las largas conversaciones entre ellos empezaron. Ella le habló sobre las estrellas, la luz que salía a contemplar cada noche. Y a partir de entonces el enano, al contemplar el manto estrellado de la noche, no sintió la frialdad y la lejanía de esa luz, sino que veía en ellas tal belleza y tal memoria, como en aquella elfa. Así, algo fue floreciendo entre ellos dos. A pesar de todas las conversaciones que tuvieron, en ninguna se comentó lo que le había ocurrido a Tauriel, ni cómo había llegado allí. Pero ella, siendo consciente de lo que estaba surgiendo en ambos, un día decidió sincerarse y contárselo todo.

La elfa le contó su historia, de cómo viviendo en el reino de los elfos del bosque quedó huérfana a muy temprana edad, y el rey la acogió; de cómo a partir de ahí comenzó a escalar puestos en la guardia... y de cómo cayó en el amor por el príncipe. Y en este amor ella era correspondida. Los sentimientos del uno por el otro fueron creciendo, y el rey no tardó en percatarse de esto. Advirtió a Tauriel que jamás dejaría a su hijo desposarse con una humilde elfa, pidiéndole que acabara con las esperanzas de ello en ambos. Comprendió la severidad de sus palabras, Tauriel trató de obedecer, pero los sentimientos ya formados eran demasiado fuertes. A pesar de saber que era solo un sueño y nada más, su relación siguió creciendo, y las advertencias a Tauriel de su rey cada vez eran más amenazadoras. Llegó el día en que el príncipe, cegado por su amor, le pidió fugarse juntos. Pero a pesar de sus deseos por estar con él, Tauriel recordó que era el hijo del rey, que debía quedarse en su reino. Y comprendió que mientras permaneciera a su lado no desaparecería ese amor, y que debía separarse de él. Siendo consciente de que si huía él la seguiría, ideó un plan en el que fingía si propia muerte. En mitad de una batalla tomó un brebaje que simularía eso. Los lamentos del príncipe sobre su cuerpo destrozaron su corazón. Pero continuó su plan, y entre lágrimas huyó de allí. La habían despojado de sus armas, y no comerció en las zonas cercanas a su región por temor a que la descubrieran. Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, comenzó a cambiar por comida algunas de sus ropas. Lamentó esto cuando llegó al frío invierno de las Montañas Azules, pues había orcos en esa zona y no tenía nada con lo que defenderse, solo podía huir. Y los vientos helados penetraban hasta sus huesos. Cada vez estaba más débil, hasta que no pudo resistir más, y se desplomó en medio de la nieve.

Aquella era la historia de aquella doncella elfa, que huyendo de su propio corazón había abandonado su tierra. En la miseria y la tristeza que había vivido durante su viaje, y cómo ambas habían finalizado al encontrarse aquella familia de enanos. Ese momento, mientras ella narraba su triste historia, las manos de ellos volvieron a entrelazarse, igual que cuando ella lo había curado. Fue entonces cuando ambos, elfa y enano, vivieron por primera vez su amor, encontrándose aquella noche bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Fue una relación que no salió de esa casa, pero que en el interior podía vivirse libremente. Parecía que a aquel extraño amor podría irle bien… hasta que Thorin Escudo de Roble regresó. De poco sirvieron los argumentos de que ella no tuviera hogar, ni siquiera que le hubiera salvado la vida a Kili. El rencor y desprecio de Thorin hacia los elfos era inamovible, no había nada ni nadie que lo pudiera cambiar. Temiendo que pudiera abandonarle igual que había hecho al príncipe elfo, Kili fue a buscarla deprisa al patio esa noche. Ahí, cogiéndola de las manos le pidió que jamás se apartara de su lado.

Los ataques de orcos a las montañas continuaban, y los enanos tuvieron que salir en formaciones mayores para defender sus hogares. Entres estar hordas enanas podía haber también algún hombre, a quién también afectaran esos ataques. Destacaba entre esos guerreros humanos, un caballero que jamás se quitaba el yelmo, y al que se solía ver con los príncipes de Durin. Pues solo ellos dos conocían su verdadera identidad, y que tras pasar el día entero luchando, se quitaba la armadura e iba al encuentro en su patio del más joven príncipe enano. Así sobrevivió Tauriel tras ser echada de la casa, luchando sin permitir que se descubriera su verdadera identidad. Pero en medio de una batalla, la elfa vio ante sus ojos desplomarse un joven enano, gravemente herido por los métodos de los orcos. Los príncipes lo llevaron a un lugar oculto, y allí la elfa se despojó de su armadura y lo salvó. Le pidieron que guardara el secreto, y aceptó por compensación por salvarle la vida. Tres veces más ocurrió esto, tres enanos salvados por la elfa y cumpliendo su deuda con ella. En la última de aquellas batallas en las Montañas Azules, en un enfrentamiento contra el líder de los orcos, Thorin fue herido de gravedad y cayó inconsciente. Defendiendo su cuerpo estaban sus sobrinos y la elfa escondida. En el último instante en el que sus ojos se pudieron abrir, el rey pudo ver al que creía el mejor caballero humano, decapitando al líder de los orcos e inmediatamente corriendo junto a él para socorrerle. Gracias a los cuidados de Tauriel, Thorin despertó pronto, y cuando se recobró de sus heridas pidió ver al caballero que por él había luchado. Ante él, con una reverencia, Tauriel se quitó el yelmo. El rey quedó perplejo ante esa revelación, y tras meditar y escuchar a sus sobrinos, decidió aceptar a la elfa.

Fueron aquellos los mejores momentos que Kili y Tauriel tuvieron para vivir su amor. Como muchos paraísos, no pudo durar tanto como deseaban, pero fueron unos tiempos muy felices. El momento por el que llevaban años esperando los tres herederos de Durin, junto con otros diez enanos, se estaba acercando. Un día, en el mismo patio, Tauriel le habló a Kili sobre cómo habían influenciado en ella esos últimos meses vividos, y una decisión que le habían hecho tomar. Había sido muy cruel e injusta con el príncipe elfo, y prometió que, ahora que Kili había logrado sanar su corazón roto, algún día visitaría el bosque para volver a encontrarse con él. Mostrarle que estaba viva, y pedirle perdón.

Algún día, quizá, en un viaje…


End file.
